


A Hero is just a Sandwich

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, a tony sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky and Steve decide that they'd like to offer Tony the chance to be the filling in their sandwich.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	A Hero is just a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for a Threesome.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve was reading and Bucky was lying on the sofa, watching baseball and yelling at the television once in a while. Steve sort of lost his place as he thought about Bucky telling him about his encounter with Stark in the kitchen a few nights ago. He’d been jealous, but not of Tony or Bucky, but because he wanted to be there, too, with both of them. 

“Hey, Buck?”

Bucky shifted his attention to Steve. “Yeah?”

“What do you think about having Stark join us?”

“For what?” 

“Well, I thought maybe we could invite him to spend the night with us again.” 

Bucky sat up. “Oh? As in a threesome?” 

“Well, maybe more than that, but that as a start.” 

“He’s almost as hot as you are, Stevie. And if he doesn’t behave, we can toss him around,” Bucky said with a big grin. “He was pretty hot in the kitchen the other night.” 

“He does have a mouth on him.” 

“Hmm, I like mouthy men. I like you and you were really mouthy when you weighed 95 pounds.”

“Just then, huh?” 

“I like your mouth – a lot, actually. Always did.” 

Steve laughed. “You wanna call him or shall I?” 

“You can. I want to see how quick he gets here.” 

Steve texted Tony, even though they were in the same building. _Join me and Bucky for a sandwich? You’re the filling._

When he didn’t answer right away, Steve thought maybe he was busy and hadn’t had time to read the text. Someone tapped on the door. Bucky opened it and stood back so Steve could see Tony standing there. 

“I’m not peanut butter, but will I do?” Tony asked. 

“Come on inside,” Bucky said as Tony stepped inside. He closed the door and pulled Tony close for a kiss. “You taste a little like peanut butter to me.”

Steve moved up behind Tony and kissed his cheek from the back. “Didn’t take you long to get here.” 

“I don’t get offers like this every day.” 

Bucky began working on Tony’s t-shirt while Steve reached around him for his belt buckle. They had Tony naked in moments. Bucky took off to the bedroom and Tony followed. Bucky was down to his boxers by the time he hit the bed and Steve came in last. Both men watch Steve strip off his t-shirt then his trousers.

“He knows how hot he is,” Bucky said to Tony as he pulled Tony back against him and kissed his shoulder. His metal hand snaked around to touch Tony’s already erect cock. “So are you, for that matter.” 

Tony moaned out loud and Steve got onto the bed in front of Tony. He kissed Tony’s mouth. “Buck’s the hot one with that fancy arm and hand,” he purred as he kissed Bucky then went back to Tony. 

Tony reached inside Steve’s boxers and touched him. 

“Been too long since we’ve been together, Tony,” Steve murmured. 

Bucky moves so they can push Tony onto his back. Both Steve and Bucky move down to taste him, one licking up one side of his erection while the other licked down. Bucky sucked on the head while Steve moved down to suck on his testicles.

“You’re going to kill me!” 

“We’re just getting started,” Steve said and went back to his task. He opened Tony’s legs and moved between them, tasting below Tony’s balls, pressing his tongue against his perineum while teasing his ass with his finger. 

Bucky was taking almost all of Tony into his mouth now, sliding his mouth up and down slowly. He and Steve both felt when Tony started to get close and they both eased back. 

“Not yet, peanut butter,” Steve said. “I might want that creamy filling somewhere else.” 

“Christ, Steve,” Tony moaned. 

Bucky rested his cheek on Tony’s thigh and grinned up at Tony. “What do you want, Tony?” 

“Everything. All of it.”

“Not sure you can handle all of it, but we don’t have to do everything in one night,” Steve said. 

“You both need to be naked,” Tony told them and they quickly tossed their underwear to the clothes pile beside the bed. Both of them moved up by Tony’s head and he took a cock into each hand. He licked at Bucky first, all the while moving his hand up and down Steve. 

Bucky wanted to close his eyes to enjoy the sensation, but he couldn’t look away from what Stark was doing. Steve was making sounds, those soft grunts that made both his partners crazy. Tony turned his attention to Steve, licking then sliding his mouth over Steve and using his hand on Bucky. 

“Oh god, Tony!” Steve gasped. 

“Finish him!” Bucky urged Tony. 

Tony moved his hand up and down as he sucked Steve as deep as he could take him, sliding his tongue over the underside. He made a little sound as he sucked and the vibrations were the bit that was blowing Steve’s mind. Bucky leaned across and kissed Steve, sliding tongue against Steve’s in an imitation of what Tony was doing to him. 

Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth as he came. Tony sucked and licked then swallowed until Steve went still except for his breathless kisses with Bucky.

Bucky looked down at Tony. “Ready to be in the middle?”

Tony nodded. Bucky lay down on one side of Tony. Steve lay on the other side. 

“Why don’t you face Steve?” Bucky kissed him. 

Steve grabbed a tube from the drawer and handed it to Bucky. 

“What’re you going to do?” Bucky asked Steve. 

Steve kissed Tony then rolled over with his back to Tony. 

“God!” was all Tony managed to say. 

Bucky used the lube to get Steve ready for Tony. He gasped when Bucky poured lube into his hand and slid it up and down Tony’s length. 

“He’s all yours,” Bucky told him. 

Tony moved close to Steve and pressed into him slowly. Bucky waited for him to be all the way in and before Tony could move, Bucky slid a slick finger into Tony, followed a few moments later by his own cock. 

“You feel so good,” Bucky crooned as he began to move, gently and slowly at first. He gripped Tony’s hips to get a better angle and more traction. Lying on their sides was a little tricky, but they made it work. As much as Tony wanted to think they didn’t have to make some small allowances for him, they did. Nothing was diminished as Tony was surrounded by both love and pleasure from both men. He held onto Steve while all Bucky held onto him. 

The bed rocked dangerously a dew times, but none of them cared if it fell. They were all carried away with sensation, with each other as Bucky was first, plunging all the way into Tony and staying. Steve was suing his own hand and came right after Bucky. Tony wondered if he might ignite, but he peaked just after Steve instead, saying theirs names and other things he didn’t even remember later. 

When they separated from pone another, they didn’t move away. Both Bucky and Steve curled up against Tony. They lay there for several minutes. 

Steve was the first one to speak. “I’m hungry. Anyone want a sandwich?” 

Bucky laughed. “You just had one.”

“Peanut butter this time. Gotta rest before I try the Stark filling again.”

Tony lay on his back. He put his hand up over his eyes. “You’re both crazy. Do you know that?”

Bucky laughed and rolled out of the bed and padded to the kitchen. He returned with sandwiches a few minutes later. Tony found that he’d worked up an appetite, too. 

None of them left Steve’s quarters until sometime the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
